madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deb1701
Archives All previous entries can be found in the archives. */Archive 1-2010/ (January to December 2010) */Archive 2-2011/ (January to December 2011) */Archive 3-2012/ (January to November 2012) ---- Quick Request Good news; a new clip for 'Operation: Swap-panzee' has arrived on Nick.com. Bad news; I live in the UK so I can't watch it! Why isn't anyone posting them on youtube anymore, like they did with the 1st season? Could you please try to find someone to who can do that? I'm desperate! (could you also get the 'Best Foes' clip, too?) Odyssey101 1700 Hours (UK time), November 27, 2012 (UTC) :The YouTube users that used to do it are gone. I can sometimes view the clips on Nick but you can not download from their site. I used to know someone who could, but he is gone as well. If I find them I'll put up the links. Thanks for the welcome Hi Deb, I tend to clean up grammatical errors, wording, usage, and phrasing. Nice to meet you Kassorlae (talk) 05:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Video? Hey on the Madagascar page there's a video that's private and it has a pic of the Tiger from one of the movies, what i don't get is why that person added it if it was private, can you delete it since there's no use for it? (i dunno how) Rampy (talk) 02:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (i don't get the signature thing) :Which Madagascar page? 14:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Season 4 Hi Deb1701, can I create a page for my ideas for Season 4. My ideas are Skipper marrying Marlene, (I am a BIG fan of that rumor) when the penguins go to Monte Carlo(I think that the penguins went there twice and they went back to the zoo in between) and the penguin's past villains. (We know Skipper's ones but how about the others) Will be nice to hear back. Bye!POMfannumber1 (talk) 07:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :At the moment there is no planned season 4. If you want to you can add a page on the FANDOM Site entitled "My Ideas for POM: Season 4" ---- Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Would you care to join the Skippy Shorts Wiki at this link? http://www.skippyshorts.wikia.com/ If you do not know much about him yet, check out his YouTube channels! HIS FIRST CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippyshorts HIS SECOND CHANNEL: http://www.youtube.com/user/skippythe2nd This wiki is extremely cute and awesome! -- TheSitcomLover 1:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Better Timeslots in the UK! Here's somthing intresting - in the UK on a Saturday evening, instead of airing at 8:30pm, it's now at 6:30pm AND 9:30pm. Better timeslots = more episodes (maybe?) HammerbroZ (talk) 20:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Why? Can you please tell me why did you erased my synopsis in the episode The Penguin Who Loved me? I worked hard to finish it and it is not very easy for someone who just learning how to speak english.I Love Penguins Of Madagascar (talk) 18:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :Because the epsiode has not aired yet and the PTB do not want any dertailed info about the episode reveled until it has aired. New Episodes Hello, Deb. Thanks for keeping this place alive! I`m from Russia and this week we finally saw last POM episodes. You can find them at our group *vk.com\penguins_of_madagascar (with russian voices). Or here: *Operation Chimp http://vimeo.com/59035953#at=0 *Snowmageddon http://vimeo.com/59036372#at=0 Good luck! CCCP2976 (talk) 15:37, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. Do you happen to have Tunnel of Love? It apparently aired yesterday on Russia. Block Hello Deb. I have just noticed that someone has renamed the exact same tabbed page that I got blocked for.POMfannumber1 (talk) 06:39, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :What page is that? I will look for it, but I haven't been notified of any renaming? 23:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Debbie This is POMmegafan91, but feel free to call me Mostar or Monique. I'm glad that you took the time to leave a message and I appreciate you offering to help out. Maybe I can help out a little as well, since I can sometimes have a bit of a knack for editing what i feel needs to be editied (I also have a habit of correcting others with improper grammar irl). Anyway, I was also thinking that maybe we might get to know each other a little more or something, fanguin to fanguin, i mean, if that's ok with you. Let me know what you think. PS: 10:13am, I'm at school now. POMmegafan91 (talk) 16:13, February 7, 2013 (UTC)